The wedding of Kanera
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Couldn't come up with a better title. Takes place during Chapters 14 and 15 of TECD. Rated for...well, a reference that isn't exactly appropriate.


**ME: This is a one-shot taking place during Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 of TECD. A/N: I've been trying to finish Tom Clancy's Commander in Chief, and so far I've only read 370 pages out of 718. So I apologize in advance for any delays in updates.**

I wish that all sentient beings of the galaxy felt attached to someone else. Caring for others makes us think beyond basic survival, it makes a person reluctant to kill if they can emphasize with another individual.

 **(Master Djinn Altis, founder and leader of the Altisian Jedi splinter group)**

"NOOOO!"

Hera had been allowed access to the hospital room where Kanan was getting his new arms installed after the surgery was completed so he'd wake up to a familiar face after the sedative wore off.

But now it looked and sounded like Kanan was in the middle of a nightmare. Understandable, since a monster in black had chopped off both of his arms, but she still felt the need to comfort him.

"Kanan!" she said. "Kanan!"

The Jedi Knight opened his eyes. Thankfully, while she could see he was still effected just by looking into his eyes, to her relief it also looked like he was beginning to calm down.

"Kanan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," he answered, flexing one of his prosthetic arms. "Thanks, Teebee. This new arm actually feels pretty natural."

"You are welcome," said the droid. "I apologize for the lack of synthflesh, medical supplies are limited to the bare essentials. Though I'd practice with a sausage first; otherwise, you might rip your deece off."

The Twi'lek woman rolled her eyes while Kanan laughed. "Thanks for the advice. Hey, all I need to do is get a ring and I won't need to worry about that."

"Yeah, yeah," said Hera. "Wait, get a ring?"

Kanan blushed before shaking his head. "Hera, I don't even have a ring. Hell, I doubt the budget allows for that kinda stuff. So..."

He got out of the bed and got on his knee before taking her right hand and holding it. "Hera Syndulla, will you marry me?"

Hera smiled. "I thought you'd never ask..."

 ***CUT TO: BRIDGE OF _LIBERATOR_ ***

With the promotion of his boss, the former Commander Ackbar, to the rank of Captain and the position of Commodore of Phoenix Fleet, the former XO of _Liberator_ , Erk H'Arman found himself promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander and made the Captain of _Liberator_.

"Guess I'm not gonna have to call you _ma'am_ anymore, Captain Syndulla," H'Arman said to the Twi'lek second-in-command of Spectre Team, who was visiting the bridge with Colonel Jarrus. This was all in good fun since he was no longer outranked by her.

"Well I'll technically be Captain Jarrus soon, Captain H'Arman," Syndulla replied. "Kanan and I are getting married."

The Clone Wars veteran blinked before sighing and activating _Liberator's_ PA system. "Attention all hands," he said, "this is the Captain speaking. It appears Colonel Jarrus and Captain Syndulla are engaged to be married, so it looks like my wife, Colonel Subu, will now have to salute her following the wedding. That is all."

Syndulla raised an eyebrow. "Captain H'Arman, your wife outranks me," she said, evidently not getting the joke.

He smiled at her and Jarrus. "An officer's missus always outranks him, ma'am," he replied. "So that makes you a Rear Admiral at least in light of your fiancé being a Colonel."

 ***CUT TO: _GHOST_ ***

"So..." Ezra said, "you guys are getting married now?"

"Yes," Hera and Kanan said in unison.

Sabine snorted, but was clearly happy for the two. "About damn time, _di'kute_! We've been waiting for this for months!"

Zeb chuckled and said, "I'd offer to take you to a bachelor's party, Kanan, and have you enjoy a last night of freedom, but I doubt the budget would allow for that."

Kanan smiled. "Well, then, you guys are just gonna love where the ceremony and reception will be. It will be modest yet nice at the same time."

 ***CUT TO: MESS HALL OF _LIBERATOR_ ***

Ahsoka, having been the one chosen to officiate the wedding, looked up from her datapad.

"Kanan and Hera, do you, with your teammates and fellow rebels as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?" the Togruta General said.

"We do," said Kanan and Hera together.

"Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?"

"We will."

Ahsoka smiled. "Kanan," she continued, "please repeat after me. 'I, Kanan, take you Hera, to be my lawful wedded wife. I give to you in the presence of the Force and these witnesses my promise to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'"

She then turned to Hera after Kanan had repeated the words. "Hera, please repeat after me. 'I, Hera, take you Kanan, to be my lawful wedded husband. I give to you in the presence of the Force and these witnesses my promise to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'"

The female Jedi smiled again after Hera said her half of the vows. "Kanan and Hera, as you hold hands, may you see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will countless times wipe tears from your eyes, tears of joy and sorrow. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years. These are the hands that will help hold your family together as one as you overcome adversity. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future."

She paused briefly and addressed the witnesses, who consisted of Ezra and Chopper (Zeb having volunteered to be Kanan's best man and Sabine being Hera's maid of honor) as well as Ahsoka's Marine bodyguards-a Corporal named Buy'ce Ward and a Lance Corporal named Beviin Apma-and a Navy technician nicknamed "Jammer." "Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me, sanctioned by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

After Kanan kissed Hera, Ahsoka finalized the ceremony by saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to: Mr. and Mrs. Kanan and Hera Jarrus."

 **ME: I hope you guys liked this; I was inspired to write this by my good friend Ahsokafanboy1138, who noted I did skip over the wedding/proposal. On a different note, does anyone wonder what the equivalents of Judeo-Christianity and Islam would be like in Star Wars? Apparently Luke was supposed to say "God" in ANH, so monotheistic religions aren't that much of a stretch. Thanks to The Hodgepodge Pilot's Wife for the wedding vows, since I copied them off her wedding script. God bless you all, my readers. God bless you all.**

 **I know you guys are imaging Hera in a nice dress and Kanan in a tux, but sorry, odds are the budget wouldn't allow for it. If it makes you feel better, apparently getting married in casual clothes happened to at least one American airman.**


End file.
